Wipeout: Transformers Style
by Victoria-BlackHeart
Summary: Sequel to Cookies. Summary inside. Rated for language.
1. The Entry

_SUMMARY: A few months have passed since the cookie incident, and the Decepticons and Autobots are restless. Not because of the lack of fighting, but because they can't think of anything that Optimus and Megatron can't do... UNTIL...one day, Blackout comes across the show "Wipeout" and ANOTHER bet ensues...who will be victorious this time? The brothers or their men?_

* * *

><p>"MAN... I'M SO FRAGGING COLD!" Blackout shouted, as he wandered through the halls of the Decepticon Warship. The Nemesis had lost power, which meant the heat was off. All the Decepticons were in the lounge, huddled close to each other trying to warm up. Soundwave was trying to fix the power. Blackout walked into the lounge, and sat down next to Bonecrusher, "And I'm bored."<p>

"I have some tv shows downloaded on my laptop," Starscream said, as he pulled out his laptop, and placed it on his knees. All the Decepticons huddled around him, and Starscream began going down through the shows. Shockwave pointed over his shoulder.

"That one! Wipeout!" At once the Decepticons began nodding in agreement.

"Wipeout is such a good show."

"I love the big red balls."

"Uh, what's Wipeout?" Blackout asked, and everyone fell silent. Soundwave walked into the room, and pointed at the door.

"I may not be Megatron, but get out," he said in a non-monotone voice. Blackout got up, his shoulder drooping.

"Ok."

"HE WAS JOKING BLACKOUT!" Everyone yelled, and the black bot brightened up.

"OK, but...what is Wipeout?"

"Well, it's a game show were humans go through obstacle courses, and then they can win money. This is the one where they do it in pairs," Starscream explained. Blackout looked down at the screen, and a smile slowly spread across his facial plating. Barricade turned to him.

"Uh oh. Blackout's getting an idea."

"How do you sign up for this show?" Blackout asked. All the Decepticons turned to him, "What if we signed up Megatron and Optimus for the pairs one?" As one Decepticon, smiles began to spread across all their facial platings. Starscream cracked his talons, and began typing on the keyboard.

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

><p>"STARSCREAM! GET YOUR AFT IN HERE NOW!"<p>

Starscream made his way towards Megatron's office, and poked his helm in, "You called Lor..." Megatron threw a data pad at his helm, but Starscream ducked.

"WHY DID I JUST GET A CALL FROM JOHN HENSON SAYING I WAS ON WIPEOUT WITH OPTIMUS?" Megatron screamed, waving the phone around as he did. All the Decepticons gathered in the hall outside of Megatron's office, listening to the conversation.

"Well, you see...we signed you and Prime up," Starscream said. He watched as one of Megatron's optics began to twitch uncontrollably.

"You...did...WHAT?" Megatron screamed, "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR AFT OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR VOCAL PROCESSOR!" The phone rang again, and Megatron picked it up, "WHAT?" he yelled into it, "Yes I know we're on Wipeout together! I just got the call! I'm not doing this!" His cooling vents were working overtime, "I don't care I don't want to look like an idiot!" He slammed the phone down, "The joke's on you, I'm not doing it," Starscream simply shook his helm.

"So, you're going to admit that you and Prime can't win Wipeout?" Megatron opened his mouth to speak, but stopped.

"What?"

"You heard me," Starscream leaned forward on Megatron's desk, "We bet that you and Prime can't win Wipeout," Megatron also leaned over his desk.

"And if we do?"

"Then we and the Autobots will do all the paperwork, all the cleaning, and anything else that needs to be done," A cry of protest was heard from the Autobots, "And if you don't, then you and Prime have to do whatever we want you to do," A cry of protest was heard from Optimus. Megatron looked Starscream in the optics, and held out his hand. They shook.

"You got yourself a bet."

* * *

><p><em>OH NO! What will happen when Optimus and Megatron venture to the Wipeout Zone? How will they succeed this deadly obstacle course? What will John and John and Jill say? How will the big balls react? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT WEEK'S EPISODE OF WIPEOUT! (In other words, stay tuned for the next chapter).<em>

_And if you don't know what Wipeout is, then google it._

_That is all.  
><em>


	2. The Interview

Today was the day.

Jazz skipped down the hall, humming the Wipeout theme song. He stopped at Optimus' door, and knocked, "Optimus," He knocked again, "Optimus," He knocked again, "Optimus."

"WHAT?" He heard Optimus yell from inside. Jazz opened the door, and looked in. Optimus was sitting on his berth, rocking back and forth.

"Uh, Optimus? Are you ok?" Jazz asked, a bit concerned.

"There was so...so many...big red balls... and they kept coming... I COULDN'T JUMP THEM ALL!" Optimus wailed, and Jazz ran a hand over his facial plating.

"Ok, so you had a bad dream about the big red balls, but there's only four."

"FOUR IS TOO MANY!" Jazz silently wished that Prowl was here to talk some sense into Optimus, but the SIC was avoiding this whole day for a reason.

He wondered if the Decepticons were having this problem with Megatron.

* * *

><p>Blackout skipped down the hall, and knocked on Megatron's door, "Come...in," he heard Megatron weakly say. Blackout opened the door, and peeked in. Megatron was sitting on his berth, a cold cloth on his forehead and a thermometer in his mouth, "I... I can't do the show," he said, coughing, "I'm sick," Blackout crossed his arms, and raised his optics at Megatron. He walked over, and pulled the thermometer out of his mouth, and looked at it.<p>

"200 degrees...Fahrenheit?" Blackout asked. Megatron nodded his helm, "Get out of your fragging Primus berth, and get your aft to the Wipeout stadium! You're not sick you're just a chicken!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!"

"THEN GET OUT OF YOUR BERTH AND SHOW THOSE BIG BALLS WHO IS BOSS!" Megatron jumped off his berth.

"YEAH!" he yelled, and he and Blackout chest bumped, "LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon I'm John Henson with the always stunning John Anderson, and we're here to welcome you to Wipeout: Couples Edition!" Shortly after John Henson spoke, the Wipeout theme musics began to play.<p>

"Yes John we are here on this beautiful day with twelve couples looking to try and win that $50 000 prize. As always, we are joined by a co-host, Jill Wagner. Jill is down with all the contestants..."

As both Johns did their bit, Optimus and Megatron were busy being gawked at. The eleven other groups were shocked to see two...giant robots attempting the Wipeout course. Megatron was getting irritated by their stares, and so he growled at them, causing them to back away in fear.

After the Johns had spoken for at least, five minutes(each, mind you), they were ready to begin the show.

"The twelve groups must first face our qualifier. This week we have the topple towers, the sucker punch, the big balls, and the cookie cutter swing. Only six groups with the best times will continue on. Now down to Jill with our first group of contestants."

Back at the Autobot base, the Autobots, Decepticons and their humans allies were all gathered in front of the tv. All eyes, and optics, were glued to the tv. Everyone, including Ratchet who would be once again forced to wear his colorful dance outfit, was watching the tv.

"Thanks John," Jill said with a smile, and turned to the first group of contestants, "I'm here with Jack and Jill..."

Optimus and Megatron were the third group to go through the course, so they were watching from the sidelines. As Jill talked a bit to the first group, Megatron turned to Optimus.

"This is the plan."

"Megatron, we don't need a plan," Optimus said, "We just nee..."

"WE NEED A PLAN TO BEAT THE BALLS!" Megatron yelled, pointing his claw at Optimus. Optimus sighed, and crossed his arms.

"Fine, what is your plan?"

"We blow them up," Optimus blinked a few times.

"Did you just say, we blow up the balls? What good what that do us?"

"They're obviously the hardest obstacle to cross, so if we eliminate them, we will be victorious!" Megatron proclaimed, hands raised in the air. Optimus simply shook his helm.

"That won't work. We can't do that."

"And why not?"

"It's in the rules!" Megatron snorted.

"You do not tell I, the Great Megatron, to follow rules! Rules are for Autobots, and humans, and..."

"You?" Optimus said. Megatron growled at him, "Megatron, seriously. Can you just follow the rules for once?"

"And if I don't?" Optimus stared his younger brother in the optics.

"Do we want a repeat of the 'Big Man, Big Tears' incident?" Megatron fell silent, "That's what I thought. This time around, we're playing by MY rules, and that means we follow rules. Got it?" Megatron nodded his helm, and crossed his arms, sooking.

The first two groups made it through with alright times, and now, it was Optimus and Megatron's turn.

"And now folks, we have a special treat for you!" John Henson said, holding a sheet of paper, "We have two very special contestants on our show this week."

"Yes, yes we do John," John Anderson said, nodding, "The first member of this group is the oldest brother. He is known for his flamin' paint job and smooth voice. All the femmes back in da hood be all up in dat grill. Please welcome, the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime!"

"Be up in dat grill?" Sam asked, turning to Ironhide, "Who wrote the bio for Optimus?" Ironhide pointed at Skids and Mudflap.

"Blackout let them."

"Second in the ground. He is known as the meanest and scariest Decepticon around, except when he is home alone and in the dark. He then uses his stuff octopus to fend off the monsters in his closet. Please welcome, the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron!"

"Megatron is afraid of the dark?" Carly asked, obviously surprised. Shockwave nodded.

"Sometimes, he makes me stay with him all night to protect him from the monsters."

Optimus and Megatron walked over to Jill, and she looked up, "Uh, so...Optimus, Megatron, what brings you to Wipeout?" Megatron bent down so he could be by the mic.

"It's a bet between ourselves and our mechs, and whoever wrote my bio is gonna pay for revealing my secret!" he snarled. Starscream and Soundwave fist pounded.

"Alright," John Henson said, "This should be interesting."


	3. Round One

"Optimus is the first one to run the first obstacle, then Megatron will follow after him," John Henson said, "The ladies' man approaches the topple towers," Optimus stopped, and turned to the stand.

"Seriously? 'Ladies' man'?" he asked in disbelief. A producer waved the bio.

"We're just going by what the bio says sir," the producer said, and Optimus pinched his nasal plasting, then continued on the course.

"Ladies' man approaches the topple towers, let's see how he handles these."

Optimus stopped at the edge, and looked down at the tower. Carefully, oh so carefully, he placed a foot on it, and the tower fell over, Optimus landing face first in the mud.

"OHH HO!"

"Ladies' man is down in the mud! I guess he couldn't sweet talk that babe!"

Back at the base, Skids had stolen the remote and was replaying Optimus' fall. The Decepticons thoroughly enjoyed it, as did Megatron who was watching from the sidelines.

Optimus got up, and wiped the mud off his facial plating. He got up, and stood on the next platform. He stepped on the second set of topple towers, and the exact same thing happened.

Jill winced, "Looks like Ladies' man had his first heartbreak."

Next it was Megatron's turn.

"And now we have the Scardy Bot, and it looks like he's going to brave this one without his octopus!" Megatron growled as he walked over to the topple towers, "An anonymous source was kind enough to send us this video entitled "Big Man, Big Tears,"" John Henson said, "Let us see this video," He hit play on the DVD box, and soon Megatron's voice filled the stand.

_"You fail at life."_

_"You fail at life!"_

_"Your mom fails at life!"_

_"Mom never loved you anyways!" Megatron gasped. His lip quivered._

_"Mommy never loved me?" he squeaked, water gathering in his optics, "That hit me in the feel bads," he said, pounding a fist over his spark, "That really hurt," he turned away._

_"Megatron. I didn't mean it."_

_"Lies! You are the Great Optimus Prime, and you mean everything you ever say!" he sobbed, covering his face with his claws._

Megatron turned and glared at Optimus, his optics wide with anger, "I'M GONNA KILL THOSE SONS OF B*&^#%$!" Luckily, the producer had stopped laughing at that moment to censor Megatron's foul mouth. Megatron ran towards the topple towers, and across both sets of them.

"Look at that folks! Scardey bot didn't need his toy octopus after all!"

Optimus looked at Megatron," You need to chill," he said, and turned towards the second obstacle.

"Let's see how Ladies' Man fairs against the sucker punch. Hey John, I wondered if he's ever been punched in the face for trying to kiss someone," John Anderson asked.

"I would not know John," John Henson said. Optimus looked down at the sucker punch, and placed his foot oh so carefully on the ledge. However, his ginormous robot foot could not stay on that teeny tiny ledge, and Optimus once againt got a face full of mud.

"THIS IS RIGGED!" he yelled, pulling himself from the mud.

* * *

><p>Back the base, Sam turned to Ratchet, "Uh Ratchet?"<p>

"Yes Sam."

"Why aren't they using their holoforms?" Ratchet opened his mouth to speak, but fell silent.

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

><p>"Alright here we come to...the big balls," Both Optimus and Megatron had made it past the sucker punch, both covered in mud, and were now facing the dreaded big balls, "Ladies' Man is up first."<p>

Optimus walked up the ramp, and looked at the first ball, "If he stays there too long he might get a little push from...THE MOTIVATOR!" John Henson yelled, and the motivator swung down, and smacked Optimus in the back of his legs.

He didn't budge.

"That was... disappointing," Jill said, shaking her head. Optimus glanced behind him, and saw the motivator. He shrugged, and placed one foot on the ball.

POP! SPLASH!

Megatron turned towards the ramp, "Opt?" he asked, and no answer, "Optimus? Are you ok?... Not that I care," he added quickly, crossing his arms. Optimus' helm popped up from the water, and he held up the popped big ball. John, John and Jill's mouths hung open.

"STOP THE CAMERA! GO TO COMMERCIAL! GET ME SOME CHOCOLATE MILK!" John Henson yelled, and they ran down from their booth, the producer behind them.

Optimus stepped out of the water, and dropped the popped big ball on the ground. Megatron walked over, and saw the four humans running towards them.

"I think you pissed them off."

John Henson ran over to the ball, and collapsed on his knees, crying. Optimus and Megatron looked at each other, confused. Jill walked over, and placed a hand on John's shoulder, "He really loves those balls," she whispered, patting John's shoulder. The producer walked over to them, and looked up.

"Listen guys, we love having on the show. I'm a big fan myself, but we have issues when you pop the big balls," the producer said, "Is there anyway you can do the rest of the course...not as giant robots?" Megatron and Optimus looked at each other, then smacked their foreheads.

"HOLOFORMS! DUH!

_Five minutes later_

"And we are back! Sorry for the commercial break guys but we have a...technical issue," John Anderson said. John Henson was standing next to him, a cup pf warm milk in his hands, and a blanket around his shoulders.

"He popped Bally."

"We know John. We know."

Optimus finished the big balls course-in holoform-and now it was Megatron's turn to cross. The Decepticon Lord looked down at the balls, and back up.

"So I just... GAHHHHH!"

He screamed as the motivator knocked his holoform into the water. Optimus and Jill both began to laugh.

* * *

><p>Back at the base, everyone was laughing at Megatron's epic fall, as it was being replayed over and over and over and over and over...<p>

"I think this is going to be a wonderful bet with some spectacular falls," Starscream said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall, "And if they make it through, I will..."

"PERFORM A STRIP TEASE FOR MEGATRON?" The Decepticons shouted in unison. Starscream turned towards them, his optics wide.

"Wha..."

"I'll bet on that!" Ratchet yelled.

"Me too!"

"Count us in!"

Starscream glared at the Decepticons, "Thanks for having my back," Soundwave walked over, and placed an arm around Starscream.

"Anytime," he said in his monotone voice, "Where is Jazz? We need his choreographic skills."

* * *

><p><em>In case you didn't notice, the DVD dialogue is from "Cookies" and if you haven't read "Cookies" I recommend you do.<em>

_PEACE!_


	4. Round Two

"Now John for our next obstacle it is my all time favorite, the sweeper arm platform."

There was dramatic music as the sweeper arm swing around, and the cameras showed it from all different angles.

"Contestants must make it onto the platform while avoiding the sweeper arm as it comes across the revolving platform and knock them off their feet. Our twelve contestants are in their places, and only the first three groups to make it on the platform will advance to the next round."

Optimus and Megatron looked at each other, then the platform as it began to rotate, "So, we have to jump on that?" Megatron asked, a bit concerned. Optimus leaned over the edge, and gulped.

"And now...we...BEGIN!" John Anderson exclaimed, and the sweeper began rotating.

Megatron and Optimus watched as the rest of the contestants began jumping randomly onto the platform and failing. Optimus stared at the platform, and concentrated. Megatron, on the other hand, began randomly jumping as well. But unlike the others, he actually made it onto the platform.

"OH YEAH!" he yelled, pumping his fist in the air, "MEGATRON IS SUPERIOR OVER ALL FLESHINGS! MEGATRON WILL..." Optimus looked up at him.

"Uh...Megatron..."

"...WIN WIPEOUT AND I WILL PROVE TO ALL...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

SPLASH!

Optimus faced palmed, and sighed. Megatron had forgotten that the sweeper arm also spun around, and while he was monologuing the sweeper arm had snuck its way around and right into Megatron's holoform's lower back, sending the Decepticon Lord into the icy cold water.

"OOOOOO! AND SCARDY BOT IS DOWN INTO THE WATER!"

"Guess he was a little too confident that he could outsmart the big balls. Maybe he needs his octopus for this one," Jill looked over at the arena and sighed

"Poor, poor Scardy Bot," she said, turning to the camera, "Maybe next time around he'll remember to check for the monsters."

Optimus crouched down and looked at Megatron who was bobbing in the water, "Are you going to climb back up?" Megatron mumbled something, and swam over to his tower. Optimus watched the platform rotate around and jumped.

"And Ladies' Man is making an attempt this time!" John Henson said, leaning forward, "Maybe he'll have better luck than Scardy Bot?"

Optimus ducked his head as the sweeper arm came back around, and stood up. He carefully walked over to the platform in the middle, and pulled himself up. He got up and stood carefully on the platform, holding his balance.

"And it looks like Ladies' Man has charmed the sweeper!" Jill gave the camera two thumbs up. Megatron looked at Optimus. Optimus turned to him.

"Come on!" he yelled. Megatron looked at the platform, trying to time it. He jumped but the sweeper arm smacked into his stomach. However, Megatron was dangling from the sweeper arm.

"And Scardy Bot is going for a ride!"

Megatron looked down at the water, then back up at Optimus. Optimus was yelling at him.

"LET GO!"

"NO!"

"MEGATRON LET GO!"

"YOU DO NOT TELL, I, THE GREAT MEGATRON, TO LET GO! I WILL LET GO WHEN IAHHHHHHHH!"

The platform smacked his feet and he summersaulted through the air. Optimus pinched his nose.

This was going to be a long, long, long competition.

He looked at the other person, who was staring at him, "Hey, aren't you that nerdy guy from The Big Bang Theory?"

"Yes, I am that nerdy guy," The person answered, "Sheldon would you just jump already!"

"It's too dangerous!" Sheldon yelled from his spot, "And how many people do you think have smacked their faces into that sweeper arm? Think of all the germs!"

"Sheldon forget the germs and jump already!"

"And I thought Megatron was bad," Optimus muttered, turning back to his brother, "Megatron, you need to time your jump or else you'll keep falling!" Megatron nodded, and waited. For once, he was going to listen to his older brother.

But just this once.

* * *

><p>Everyone back at the base was watching as Megatron once again was flung into the water. Starscream was thoroughly enjoying this, as he had managed to sneak away from Jazz and avoid being forced into a ridiculous costume.<p>

He was not, under any circumstances, perform the stupid strip tease for Megatron.

He had his pride and dignity.

But mostly his pride.

Ironhide turned to him, "Hey, you're not supposed to be here!" Everyone turned around and saw Starscream. Starscream pouted, and Jazz came bounding in the room.

"THEREYAARE!"

He grabbed the Seeker by his arm and began pulling him out of the room. Starscream looked for the Decepticons for any help at all, but they were watching the tv and ignoring him, as usual.

* * *

><p>"And we have our three teams who will be advancing to the next round!" John Henson announced. John Anderson nodded in agreement.<p>

"Yes. We have the two physics guys," Sheldon and Leonard waved to the crowd, "Party hard girls," Two girls wearing very skimpy outfits and bottles of alcohol were jumping up and down screaming, "And finally, Ladies' Man and Scardy Bot," Optimus smiled to everyone, then glanced at Megatron. His younger brother was shivering from being soaking wet. Jill had wrapped towels around him.

"You alright Megs?"

"J-j-j-just-t-t-t...pp-p-p-peac-c-chy..." he muttered, his teeth chattering. Optimus simply sighed.

He just hoped the next round didn't involve water.


	5. The Twins Have An Epiphany

_And now...we shalll see how people at the base are doing._

* * *

><p>Sam walked around the base, hands in his pockets, humming a tune when he heard Jazz yelling at someone, "NO NO NO NO NO! YA GOT IT ALL WRONG!" Sam peeked his head into the room, and fainted right on the spot.<p>

Lennox also walked by the room, and saw Sam there. He looked up, "Hey Jazz. How's it going?" he asked, obviously ignoring Sam (the kid can stay on the ground for a bit. No one's chasing him.)

"Good, expect Starscream keeps messing up the beat," the silver Autobot said glumly, crossing his arms. Lennox turned to the Seeker.

"You know, the sooner you learn this, the sooner it's over," he said. Starscream didn't say anything as he simply crossed his arms as well.

"He's a horrible teacher. He keeps putting in these fancy moves that I can't follow!" Lennox turned to Jazz.

"Jazz, is this true?" Jazz mumbled something, and Lennox turned to face him, "Jazz," he used his tone with Annabelle when she was hiding something.

The stern, parent tone that said 'if you don't answer me right now there will be consequences.'

Jazz sighed, "But...but the complicated moves are the prettiest!" Lennox walked over to him and placed a hand on his knee joint.

"Not everyone can learn the fancy moves," he said, "You need to start off with some simple ones first, then try the fancy ones. Can you do that?" Jazz looked down at the human and nodded his helm, "Good," He walked towards the door, "I guess I should tell someone Sam fainted," Sideswipe and Sunstreaker skidded to a stop by the corner.

"OPTIMUS! SAM FAINTED! HE NEEDS A DOCTOR!"

"And not Ratchet!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Lennox simply shook his head, and took a sip of his coffee, "This bet is weirder than the last one. Do they realize Optimus isn't..."

"SIDES! I CAN'T FIND BOSSMAN!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE 'CONS HAVE HIM!"

"And do they realize that..."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Lennox turned around and saw the twins holding Sam up, "Optimus is on Wipeout, isn't he?" Lennox nodded, "Oh. Well...I guess...we should bring him to Ratchet?" Lennox nodded, and they quickly walked down the hall, bringing Sam with them. Lennox took another sip of his coffee.

"I really hope they win or lose soon enough."

* * *

><p>"And John we now have our finalists!" The four finalists were soaking wet. To Megatron's delight (total sarcasm there), it was indeed another water challenge and everyone looked like drowned rats.<p>

"Yes we do John. And the next round is the final round! The Wipeout zone!"

* * *

><p><em>And you all know what that means...<em>

_WHO IS GOING TO_ _WIN THE BET? OPTIMUS AND MEGATRON OR THE CONS AND BOTS?  
><em>


	6. A Little Mishap

"This. Was. It. They would never get another chance at this. Failure was _not _an option. Neither was second place. There was no way they were going to be the servants to their troops. Primus would not have it. Unicron Unicron didn't matter. Only Primus mattered. ...well, Unicron did matter, but_not. At. This. Moment._ ...well...maybe he did, cause Unicron could make them fail... and that would suck. So, yeah. Primus _and _Unicron mattered. So, the scene is set as..."

"Hey! Wait a minute! I AM narrating this story!"

"What?"

"You heard me! You narrated "Cookies". It's MY turn to narrate a story!"

"No, no it's not! It's my turn!"

As a fight broke out between the two narrators, a new narrator stepped in and took over the story.

Optimus and Megatron were out back while Sheldon and Leonard were tackling the Wipeout Zone. Optimus was pacing back and forth while Megatron was watching the two scientists. The fact that he was commenting on EVERYTHING THEY DID...did not help.

"Oh man! That looked like it hurt!"

"He is gonna have one big bruise in the morning!"

"...I really don't think this course is legal."

"...I don't think humans can bend that way either..."

"Oh...shit...that...uh...ouch."

"MEGATRON!" Optimus shouted, turning around, "YOU ARE NOT HELPING THE SITUATION AT HAND!" Megatron looked at him, and walked over.

"I'M TRYING TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD!"

"YOU NEED TO SHUT YOUR F***** MOU...wait...did I just get censored?" Optimus asked, turning to the producer. The producer nodded.

"Yes, yes you...HEY! YOU! CRAZY SHELDON FAN GIRL! GET OFF SHELDON COOPER! STOP KISSING HIM!" The producer ran out from backstage, and Megatron looked back at Optimus.

"So...what's the plan?" Optimus ran his hand through his hair.

"Well...we just go with it?"

* * *

><p>"And now, ladies and gentlemen, this is to be the most memorable Wipeout Zone of all!" John Henson announced, "Optimus Prime and Megatron are about to embark onto the Wipeout Zone, and we are all very excited!"<p>

"Yes John, we are all excited for them to run the Wipeout Zone, but... before they start, we have some very special guests here with us. And they are all down with Jill," John Anderson said.

"Thanks boys," Jill said, and she turned to the four Transformers that were standing behind her, "I'm here with two Decepticons and two Autobots," She turned to the first 'Con, "And they are..."

"Barricade."

"Soundwave."

"Ironhide."

"Sideswipe."

"And they are here to watch Optimus and Megatron run the Wipeout Zone."

"To see them fail," Ironhide added with a smirk. Optimus threw him a death glare from the sidelines, but then he was ushered up to the launch pad.

"And Ladies' Man is ready to attack the Wipeout Zone."

The buzzer went off and Optimus was launched into the air, screaming his head off as he did.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Optimus screamed, sitting up. He looked around his room, and ran his hand over his facial plating, "Oh, another horrible, horrible dream."<p>

"HEY BOSS!" He heard Skids yelling, "WIPEOUT IS ON!"

Optimus got up and walked out to the lounge. He froze.

The Decepticons turned around, "Hey brother!" Megatron said with a smile, "Come sit next to me so we can watch our episode of Wipeout."

"Whaaaa?"

"Yeah! Yous were on Wipeout and yous won! We lost our bet again," Mudflap said sadly. Optimus looked around the room, and saw Starscream wearing...well...a stripper's outfit.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Optimus yelled, running out of the room. Everyone looked around.

"What's his problem?" Barricade asked.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Optimus screamed, sitting up. He looked around his room, and ran his hand over his facial plating, "Oh, it's just a horrible dream ag..." He froze when he saw Starscream walk back in heels. The Seeker stopped and turned to him.<p>

"Don't be hating because YOU can't wear heels."

"WAKE UP OPTIMUS!" Optimus yelled, smacking himself, "WAKE UP!"

* * *

><p>"Optimus, wake up!" Megatron said, slapping his brother on the face. Optimus opened his eyes, and looked around, "Come on, it's our turn to run the Wipeout Zone!"<p>

"OH COME ON!" Optimus yelled, throwing his hands in the air, "Nonononononononono."

"OPTIMUS! Get up here now!"

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter is the Wipeout Zone!<br>_


	7. The Verdict

_Here it is! The moment of truth! Will Optimus and Megatron get through the Wipeout Zone and beat Sheldon and Leonard? Or will they be forced to be servants to their troups? We...shall...see..._

* * *

><p>Optimus looked over the edge of the launcher and gulped. He looked down at Megatron, "I...I...I...I..." He began squeaking, and Megatron looked up at him.<p>

"Optimus, are you afraid of heights?"

"Ememee...ememeee...mememememe..."

"Oh for the love of Primus," Megatron muttered, rubbing his temples.

"And in three...two...one...GO!"

The launcher flung Optimus into the air, and the air was also filled with a high pitched girly scream...that came from Optimus.

"And it seems Ladies' Man is now Girly Man! Did you hear that scream?" John Anderson exclaimed/

Optimus landed in the icy cold water and gasped, bobbing up and down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Megatron jumping up and down, waving his arms. What was he doing?

Oh, he wanted him to swim. That is why.

Optimus began swimming towards the platform and pulled himself up. He looked up and saw a barrel rolling towards him. He got up and jumped over the barrel. He smiled but missed the second barrel that knocked him onto his stomach.

"OUCH! That has got to hurt!"

Optimus got up and continued running up the ramp. He jumped over the incoming barrels, and made it to the tiny ledge.

"Girly Man has made it to the monster sweeper! The rotating platform has to sweeper arms that rotate in opposite directions and a rotating platform that he must jump onto and avoid both sweeper arms... and the water balloons!" John Henson said, as Optimus made a jump for the platform, but got smacked by a sweeper arm. He landed in the water, "AND GIRLY MAN IS DOWN!"

Megatron sighed, and faced palmed. This was going to be a long run for Optimus. Hell, he might not even get a chance to run and then they would have to be servants to their men.

Optimus climbed back up the ladder, and made another attempt at the monster sweeper. Once again, he got smacked into the water. Megatron knelt down.

"OPTIMUS! TIME YOUR JUMP!"

Optimus turned his head towards him, and nodded. He watched the platform come around, then jumped again. Once again, the sweeper arm caught Optimus by his stomach and flung him around just as the buzzer went off.

Megatron began banging his head on the wall while Jill turned to Sheldon and Leonard.

"Sheldon and Leonard, you just won $ 250 000, what are you going to do?"

"BUY VIDEO GAMES!"

* * *

><p>Optimus and Megatron drove back to the Autobot base in silence. Optimus was afraid to speak to Megatron in case he was super angry at him, and...Megatron could get super SUPER angry.<p>

"Uh...Megatron?"

Silence.

"I'm...I'm really sorry that I made us lose Wipeout."

Silence.

"And...I'm also sorry that we have to be our troops servants."

Silence.

"...Megsy?"

The tank stopped.

"Can...we just drive in silence... please."

They continued driving in silence and Optimus was scared of what the Autobots were going to make him do. Even more terrifying, was what the Decepticons (mainly Starscream) would make Megatron do.

They had arrived at the base, and Lennox was outside with Epps. They turned to the truck and tank. Lennox smiled, and sipped his coffee.

"And now...the fun begins."

* * *

><p>Optimus and Megatron were greeted by a loud roar of noise...a celebration. The Autobots and Decepticons were dancing and there was a banner that said "Optimus and Megatron failed at Wipeout now we get to boss them around!"<p>

"OPTIMUS! !" Jazz exclaimed, bounding up and down.

"OHHHHHHHHH MEGATRON! WE GOT SOME PAPERWORK FOR YOU!"

Megatron looked at Optimus, "I...hate you so much right now."

* * *

><p><em>And there it is! The end! Sorry it took so long!<em>


End file.
